Konoha Demon Trio
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura form Demon Trio in Music. Naruto likes Sakura but Sasuke manages to capture her heart.
1. Kirigakure Concert

Chapter 1 – Kirigakure Concert (Holiday)

The soft piano music fills the auditorium as Naruto sits at his drums in silence, Sasuke facing the back. Slowly the soft interlude comes to an end, Naruto's drumming slowly coming in with a soft rhythm, Sasuke's guitar coming in as Sakura stands in the center, allowing the music to flow through her freely, mentally counting down before she starts to sing a heavier version of Carol of the bells for the fans of Demon Trio in Kirigakure. Between Sasuke's heavy guitar pieces and Naruto's drumming pieces combining with Sakura's sweet voice provides the fans of the band a sweet treat for the holidays. Allowing the song to build up to the satisfying end, Sakura finishes with a note extended at the end.

Hearing the fans cries for more, Sakura smiles and waves to the fans as the band picks up another song. Sasuke chooses a softer instrument this time, as his main guitar will not fit. Naruto drums occasionally to keep up the tempo of the song, as Sakura sings Only wish this year. Smiling when the fans start singing along with her. None of the fans see the sidelong glances between Sasuke and Sakura. They had been together for almost 3 years. He met Sakura after Naruto had. Her voice attracted him easily and he fell for her, then again, they both had vampiric demons within them. Sakura danced around the stage as she sang softly yet hypnotically. Clapping her hands during the chorus part of the song, the fans all clapped with her as she started jumping up and down on the stage. As the song came to an end, Sakura and the band slowly headed off the stage, Sakura pausing only long enough for a bottled water.

The band Demon Trio had been together for 3 years. Sakura met Naruto while attending school. Naruto had a crush on her for a long time but she never was able to return the feelings. They met Sasuke well into high school and by then the two had started writing songs. Sasuke was proficient in Guitar and a few other instruments . He was added to the group and the Demon Duo became the Demon Trio Band. Naruto watched Sasuke as he trailed his arm up and down Sakura's arm. Naruto knew that Sakura had been claimed and was off limits.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face while thinking back on his claiming of Sakura. It was truly a momentous occasion. How he managed to catch and stop Naruto before he hurt her and yet stole her from him in the same moment.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Naruto's Kyuubi was unleashed as the mating heat could not be contained any longer. Sakura ran as fast as she could. She had just had dinner with her boyfriend of 3 months and he changed, becoming a ravaging beast. Running into a wall, Sakura let out a cry. There was nowhere for her to go, no escape. Turning around, she came face to face with Naruto. Naruto Grabbed Sakura and slammed her face first into the wall, fracturing her cheek bone, ignoring her cries for him to stop, he slowly slid his hand inside her shorts. Moments later, Sakura felt Naruto get pulled off her.**_

_**Turning around, she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, glaring at Naruto with his sharingan activated. Naruto lunged at Sasuke managing only to be sent flying back, slamming into the building behind him. Sasuke glared at him before telling Naruto to leave sakura alone, as he was claiming her for himself. Picking her up, Sasuke body flickered to the Uchiha clan home. Sakura immediately felt a connection to him as he claimed her that night.**_

**FLASHBACK END**

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. Sasuke leaned his chin on her head and smiled back. Naruto grew furious, Sakura should have been his and Sasuke stole her from him. Every night Naruto could hear them in the other room, it was always the same. Sakura's soft moans, Sasuke's soft groans, and the slow creaks of their bed. Sakura's gasps breaking the silence as Sasuke fed from her, reclaiming her night after night.

This night would be different. Sasuke had a special plan for Sakura. One she would never forget and he intended for her to enjoy every moment of it. Sakura walked into their room and found a box on their bed with her name on it. Opening the box she found a crimson red negligee and a note that told her to put it on under her dress. Doing so, she finished getting ready as Sasuke was treating her to dinner.

Sitting at the table, Sasuke and Sakura were talking quietly, Sasuke's hand was resting on Sakura's thigh unsuspiciously. Sakura bit back a moan as his hand shifted and was sliding along her wet heat beneath her dress. She tried to tighten her legs to prevent his movements, but he only slid a finger inside her and wiggled it making her gasp softly. She buried her face in Sasuke's neck and whimpered breathlessly as she let his hand work her to a release that she was sure was far more intense than any other time. Sasuke pulled his hand out and sucked her liquid off his finger. His smirk telling her he was not done with her.

Finishing their meal, Sasuke was walking along the park with Sakura, no one was around as it was well after sunset. Pulling her in the shadows he backed her against the tree, sliding his hands down her back to cup her thighs. Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his hips as her hands frantically undid his pants, whimpering as he slid into her easily. Sasuke's groans in her ear made her dig ner nails into his back as her hips moved along with sasuke's. Her wet heat tightening around him when he shifted his angle making him falter slightly in his movements. He was trapped in the ecstasy that she was providing him. In his 3,000 years of existence no other bride had given him as much as this young woman has.

Moving his hips harder, Sakura whimpered as she could feel the release building up to a point she couldn't handle. Seeming to understand what she needed without words, Sasuke reached a hand down and flicked her clit gently and alternating with roughly. Sakura slammed her lips onto his muffling her cry as she came, Sasuke's release bursting into her shortly after. Her hands wrapped around his neck, burying her face into him as his fangs slid out and be buried them into her neck. Her gasp delighting him as her delicious blood flowed into his mouth.

Lifting his mouth from her neck, he looked into her eyes and found only love, not obligation or force. The love, loyalty and trust he found in her eyes made him lean down and kiss her softly before whispering he loved her in her ear. Sakura smiled and slid her legs down his body. The two continued walking as if nothing happened. Sasuke finally arrived with Sakura to his secret cove. Taking her off the path, he took her into the deep thicket of bushes and trees, sliding vines apart, Sakura and Sasuke walked through and she was amazed at what she saw. A waterfall with a beautiful pond, bright green grass with beautiful flowers and right by the pond was a beautiful sakura tree.

Sakura let Sasuke pull her to the pond. He slowly slid her dress down, impressed she wore the negligee. Sakura slid Sasuke's shirt off and tossed it aside before running her hands along his toned abs. Sasuke picked her up and set her on one of the flat boulders, sliding her legs apart, he settled between them. Slowly licking her neck, he slid his way down to her breasts. Sucking on the nipples one at a time, his hand playing with the one that was being neglected. Sakura moaned softly. Moments later, Sasuke's cell phone went off. Narrowing his eyes in frustration, he ignored it. Sakura sat up and told Sasuke he may want to answer that, only for Sasuke to force her back down telling her just ignore it. His hand slid along her wet heat, making her forget about the phone. Her hands gliding along his back before digging into his shoulder blades as his mouth sucked at her clit. Her gasps filled the air as her hips arched upwards in sheer pleasure. Sasuke smirked and groaned with her clit in his mouth. The vibrations sending shivers shooting through her, Sasuke figured it was time to give her his special treat. Alternating flicking her clit with his tongue and sliding his tongue into her wet heat, Sakura felt the tongue bar and let out a sharp cry. Her hands gripping his shoulders as he felt her tighten around his tongue, he slid up her body slowly, kissing her slowly as he slid into her agonizingly slow.

Sakura whimpered in frustration at his slow pace. Begging for him to go faster, Sasuke slid out slowly and slammed into her hard and fast. The pace driving Sakura crazy, Sasuke finally had enough teasing her as he quickened his pace. Slamming in and out of her while gripping her waist tightly made sasuke close his eyes, groaning loudly. Sakura's eyes snapped open to watch his face. Sasuke, feeling her gaze opened his eyes and met her gaze. Sakura could see every flicker of pleasure in his eyes as he could in hers.

Sakura took his hands and interlocked them with her own as Sasuke moved even harder, thrusting harder and faster, moving her up the boulder, before dropping her hand and gripping her waist, cursing as his hot seed burst into her, making her scream out his name in unstoppable pleasure. Sasuke leaned down and lay his head on her chest, her hand sifting through his hair gently. Sasuke looked at her and exposed his neck. Sakura knew what it was he wanted and her own fangs lengthened before sliding into his flesh. His soft groans made her tighten her hold on his body as she flicked her tongue around her teeth on his flesh, his blood flowing into her own mouth.

Pulling her fangs back, Sasuke's own was evident as he leaned down and bit into her, feeding from her as he reclaimed her. Marking her as his own again to deter other males. This night would live forever with Sakura as the night Sasuke Uchiha finally lowered his guard and let his bride in.


	2. Stay Forever

Chapter 2 – Stay Forever – delain

The guitar filled the stage as the drumming came in, Sakura stood in silence until the drumming stopped before singing.

"**Silence in the living room**

**Hours feel like days**

**Silence when I speak to you**

**You're a thousand miles away**

**Crying for real, oh yes you're worth the prize**

**Because when the mind gets gets clouded**

**I forget about our fights"**

Sakura's voice filled the area with her soft yet haunting voice. This song was written when she and Sasuke had their first fight and she walked away. When she returned, he left for a few days. Karin's voice was a mere whisper that backed up Sakura's voice

"**Stay forever, it's never again**

**My words have been spoken**

**It will come to an end**

**Stay forever, it's never again**

**My words have been spoken**

**It will come to an end"**

Sakura forced her mind to stay focused on the performance, she was now at her father's village. Village hidden in the sound. Orochimaru would not be pleased if she messed up and ruined the perfection image he painted her to have.

"**I'll affiche your energy**

**Running through my veins**

**I recall the love I feel**

**For faces without names**

**Crying for real, oh yes you're worth the prize**

**Because when my mind gets clouded**

**I forget about our fight"**

Sakura's mind flashed back to when Sasuke returned after their first fight, he had taken her everywhere in his home throughout the night. No place was untouched by them, his kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, even his back yard training area. She smiled as she sang the chorus part again with Karin. Before moving onto the last line

"**This empty house is not a home**

**Find the will to stand alone**

**Without your armor**

**Flesh and blood turn to stone**

**Find the will to stand alone**

**And wait to turn away"**

Sakura finished with the chorus alone without Karin. Naruto's drumming ending the song. Walking off the stage, Sakura was forced to remember her current fight with Sasuke. He wanted a kid and she didn't, so he now sleeps in another room, leaving Sakura alone and neglected. She chose to respond to his treatment with anger, throwing his stuff out of her room and locking him out.

Now seated in her room, without Sasuke made her feel lonelier than ever. Looking in the mirror she saw Lilith in her reflection, as much as sasuke say Vlad's. She decvided she had to talk to Sasuke and make things right. When she asked Naruto where he was, Naruto informed her that Sasuke was in the theatre where the stage was. Sakura walked down and when she opened the door, she was devastated. Kneeling before sasuke with his head thrown back, was Karin, the backup singer. Sakura slammed the door, hoping to let Sasuke know someone saw him. He left Karin on the floor as he took off up the walk way, eyes narrowed when he found no one, his nose sniffing the air and finding a trace of cherry blossom, eyes widening he knew exactly who it was and what she saw.

Cursing, he ran around the theatre looking for her but was angry he could not find her. Naruto told Sasuke that Sakura decided to accept her father's dinner invitation and left a few moments ago. Sasuke groaned and walked into the apartment he shared with her, waiting for her to come home.

Sakura spent a few hours talking to Orochimaru, getting to know her father after a lifetime of not having him around. She unlocked the door to her apartment with Sasuke only to find him sitting at the table. She walked by him without saying a word and Sasuke knew, she had seen more than he wanted to allow happen. She pulled out her skates and left. Sasuke followed her to the ice rink. Watching her skate in silence. He knew she would be here, this was where she always was when she was hurting.

Sasuke pulled on a pair of skates and skated up behind her as his voice started to sing, Sakura smiled before joining him in the song I did with You. sasuke held her hands as she spun in a slow circle, Each chorus part of the song, Sasuke spun her slowly and dipped her backwards before she pushed him gently to let her up. Sasuke used the song to show Sakura everything he felt for her was real and that he was truly sorry for letting things happen with Karin the way they did. Sakura realized that Naruto never understood her the way Sasuke does. And no matter how hard she tries, she can't stop loving him.

As soon as the song finished, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly before apologizing. Sakura smiled and laid her hand on his cheek. Kissing him, she told him she wanted to go home. As soon as they got home, all restraint fell apart. Sasuke had his hands gripped to Sakura's waist as he fought with her pants. Sakura moaned heavily as Sasuke's hands roughly rubbed along her wet heat. Gripping his hand she shoved him hard so that he fell back on the table. Kneeling before him, she slid his pants off completely before taking him into her hand.

Sasuke's breath became heavy as Sakura's tongue licked the tip slowly before sucking on the tip. Sasuke's hand fell onto Sakura's head as his hips arched, burying him within her mouth. He pleaded with her to stop the teasing, sakura smirking, slid up his body kissing him deeply, moaning softly as he tested her readiness with his hand. Pulling away he slammed the top half of her body onto the table, Sakura leaned her head down as Sasuke thrust into her, making her grip the table. Sasuke brushed her hair away from her neck as his fangs teased her neck, slowing his thrusts to short humping motions, Sakura whimpered in short cries as her clit was stimulated by her body and the table. Sasuke slid out and lengthened his thrusts once more, becoming harder and faster. All Sakura could do was grip the table and hold on as spasm after spasm of sweet rapturous release consumed her body, Sasuke following behind her. Sakura giggled and admitted to sasuke that it would seem they worked things out. Sasuke chuckled and picked her up and carried her to bed, allowing sleep to overtake them.


	3. Need You Now

Chapter 3 – Need You Now

Sasuke had finally done the unthinkable….He was married to Sakura. Not just in Vampiric Binding, but in human ways also. She was technically an Uchiha now. Sasuke watched her as they walked to his clan home. Carrying her through the door and up the stairs, he placed her on his bed. He thought sleep was best for her after such an energetic day. Smiling he recalled all he had done to her.

FLASHBACK

Sakura's face was filled with pleasure as Sasuke's face was buried between her thighs, licking at her clit as his finger was thrusting in and out of her. Sakura whimpered as her hips arched upwards, pressing into Sasuke's mouth, her release shooting through her like a rippling wave. Sasuke smiled as he slid up her body and kissed her gently. Telling her he would see her soon, he left to get ready.

Sakura was pressed against the pillar as Sasuke ravaged her breasts with his greedy mouth right after the ceremony. None of the guests knew that right around the corner, the groom was having his wife. Sasuke pressed one hand to the pillar, the other holding her up as he thrust into her. His soft groans muffled into her hair, his skin slapping against hers silently as he worked them both towards an intense release. Lowering her, he fixed her dress and his own clothes before rejoining the reception.

The final time he had taken her earlier that day was right under the guests faces. They were so fixated on their own lives that no one had heard Sakura's moans, Sasuke's soft grunts nor did they see the table cloth shifting. Sasuke thrust into Sakura from behind faster as he bent over her form, his eyes closed as he felt the release building up in him. Sasuke couldn't contain the few curse words that left his mouth as his seed burst forward and into her hard, making him falter in his thrusts as he gripped her harder. Sakura letting out a whimper as she pressed her hips backwards feeling Sasuke's hot seed filling her. No one saw them slide from under the table.

FLASHBACK END

Sakura woke to find Sasuke's arm around her. Smiling, she felt turnabout was fair play. Sliding under the sheet, she slowly slid sasuke in and out of her mouth, Soft groans filled the silence in the room as Sasuke's hands unconsciously fell on her head. Once Sasuke was hard enough, Sakura slid her hips up and down onto his hardness. Moaning softly, yet that soft moan was all that was needed to wake Sasuke. Sakura's head was leaning backwards at the feeling of Sasuke stretching her. Reaching a hand up, his hands played with her breasts, making her gasp. Undulating her hips she could barely contain the whimper that left her mouth as he slid in and out of her. Sasuke's hands slid down her stomach to grip her waist firmly, moving her hips faster while thrusting up into her harder. Sakura slid her hands up his chest and around his shoulders as she rolled leaving him on top.

Sasuke smiled and stared into her eyes as he pressed into her as deep as he could go and shifted his hips in a circle, never leaving her body. Sakura's cries came out in short bursts. Sasuke slid his hand along her stomach as he moved faster. "Tell me Sakura, what do you want me to do?" he whispered. Sakura's nails dug into his back as she pressed her hips upwards.

"More sasuke…Please" She begged, Sasuke complied, withdrawing only to slam back in hard enough to make the bed slam into the wall. Naruto placed his head under the pillow trying to drown it out. Sasuke moved harder and faster. "Sasuke…I'm so close…Please Sasuke-Kun" He smirked at the old name she had once called him in childhood.

Barely containing the curses he buried his face in her neck and whispered into her ear. "Im cumming Sakura" With a groan, he released his seed into Sakura's tight heat, he slid his hand down immediately and roughly rubbed her clit making Sakura cum right after him. Sakura's heavy breathing filled the silence of the room as he pulled her into his arms and let her head rest on his chest.


	4. Pieces Of Me

Chapter 5 – Pieces of Me

"On a Monday, I am waiting

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday, I Can't sleep

Then the phone rings, I hear you

And the darkness, is a clear view

Cause you've come to rescue me

Fall with you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts"

Sakura's voice echoes throughout the theatre where Demon Trio is performing. This particular song holds an inner meaning to sakura as this is the first song that Sasuke had ever given her reason to feel giddy and very much like a girl.

"Oh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh its as if you know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me"

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke as he smirked, focusing on his guitar work.

"I am moody, messy

I get restless and its senseless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen

Make me happy, its your mission

And you won't stop till I'm there

Fall sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom crash

You're all I have"

As Sakura finished singing the song, Sakura noticed Sasuke's gaze was on her for the remainder, as if he knew what she was thinking about. As she was walking off the stage, Sasuke caught her arm. "What was that about? You seemed to be thinking of something bad out there Sak. I thought you said no personal emotions out there." Sasuke said as his thumb stroked her arm slowly. He noticed her tears for the first time since their break up. Sighing softly he pulled her close to hug her. He didn't want it to end with her but she made it clear it was what she wanted.

"Sasuke, Can we talk? In a private room or somewhere Naruto won't over hear us?" She asked softly. At his nod, Sakura followed Sasuke into a back room where he shut and locked the door. It wasn't much of a room, more like a storage with all the boxes and tables there. "Sasuke, I keep thinking back and I regret hurting you. Can we try to start over? I admit I can't be without you."

Sasuke smiled as he walked up to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's good Sak, cause I don't want to be without you either. I didn't want things to end but it was what you wanted. I had to respect that." Sakura slid her arms around his neck as she pulled him down to meet his lips with her own. Sasuke instantly parted her lips with his tongue before plundering her mouth passionately.

Sasuke was backing her up until she was pressed against the door, trapped with his body in front of her. Sasuke slowly undid her jeans without breaking the kiss, sliding his hand in to cup her wet heat, swallowing every murmur and breathy moan she made. He slid a finger into her as he whispered against her lips that she was always his.

Sakura ground her hips against his hand as she struggled to get his own pants undone. Finally managing after a few minutes, she slid her own hand in and slid it along his hardened erection. Sasuke let out a small groan as her hands closed around him. He had refused release for almost a year because he missed her so badly. He ran out of patience and yanked her pants and panties down spinning her and pressing her to the door stomach side in.

Sakura let out moans as his lips trailed down her back, along her spine. Sliding his tongue back up her spine he slammed into her from behind making her let out a scream. Sasuke chuckled as he slid out till only the head was in and slammed back in at a steady even pace. Sakura cried out in frustration as she clawed at the door, sliding her hips with his to ease her tension.

Sasuke gripped her hands and pinned them to the wall above her head. "Keep them there Sak" he whispered into her ear. Sakura clenched her hands into fists, but they remained above her head as Sasuke slid one hand in the front to play with her slick clit. Sakura leaned her head down against the door, moaning loudly with each slide of his fingers. She felt Sasuke's warm breath on her neck as he left open mouthed kissed along her throat. Using his free hand, he gripped her waist tightly to keep up the pace with his frantic thrusts.

Sasuke groaned loudly at the feel of her heat, pulling him within her. Sakura's head snapped up as she heard Sasuke whimper her name. She never heard him do that in all the years they were together. Sakura turned her head to meet his gaze only to find his eyes closed. "Let me help you baby." Sakura whispered as her wet heat tightened, making Sasuke's breath catch on a whimper. She moved her hips harder against him as he slid into her faster. He leaned down and placed his hands on the door on each side of her body letting out a loud whimper as his release burst into her in one hot burst. Sasuke's hand quickly slid between her thighs and slid along her hot, slick clit until Sakura swiftly found release also.

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was heavy breathing as they fought to regain their breath. Sakura slid out of his grasp to collect her clothes and redress. Sasuke slid his pants back up and fastened them. "Sakura…this isn't how I wanted things to go with you. I wanted to go slower and take things nice and easy. To build on trust since that was what lead to our break up in the first place." Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"I know Sasuke. We have chemistry and that won't change. We simply need to adapt to it and work around it. I think we can manage." She said extending her hand. Sasuke took it without hesitation. Stepping out of the room, They came face to face with a red faced Naruto. Sakura knew Naruto was listening in.

Naruto learned an important lesson….when sakura needs to talk privately….run


End file.
